


Dead Flowers

by WindyRein



Series: How does your garden grow? [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gammas, Magic-Users, Worldbuilding, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the pieces of this universe I have written that won't be finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the other ones are longer.

The first thing he realized was that it was about power. The second thing was, it wasn’t just about power. But as much as it was about power, it was also about breaking and being broken, he thought.

Breaking bonds, broken dreaming, breakable power.

Circles and cycles and endless spirals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


	2. first, there was a breath...

First, there was a breath, is how the story goes. There was a breath and Mother Moon shone her light on it and there was Magick. Magick begat magic, which begat witches, which begat bloodlines, which, the story goes, begat Gammas.

Then again, that's just the Hale family version. There were others, hundreds if not thousands of versions of where magic and Gammas came from. Every family, coven and pack had their own version. Some of them were the same, if not for a slight change in the wording and some of them were as different as night and day.

Depended on the familypackcoven's primary magic users, she'd always thought. If they were mostly witches, it was all Father Earth's dance with Mother Moon and the unholy, sacred child of their union. Then again, if they were mostly Gammas, it was the story of the First Breath and Father Earth had nothing to do with it.

What was the truth even she didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


	3. to Be or Not to be

She hated knowing the future. She knew others who didn’t, like Lillian who loved being able to lord it over her packmates, except maybe her Alpha. She wasn’t sure. She didn’t care. Lillian had remembered almost as long as she had and they’d hated each other and loved each other and killed each other and broken _beatenraped **destroyed**_ each other.

The Dark Centuries were a bad time for all of Mother’s Gifted. More for those who remembered.

More for those who remembered because they remembered being hailed as priests and priestesses, as Kings and Queens of Magick.

But times change. Times change and Magick became Magic and then magic and now they only talk about sparks and potential.

She knew this too would have to change. There are powers in this world that wouldn’t go ignored. Skies would darken, oceans boil and ground split open.

She hated knowing the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
